


One Of Your Better Mistakes

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [82]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Roman finds out.





	One Of Your Better Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Roman finds out by accident that Dean is pregnant

Roman’s looking for some headache medicine in the bathroom cabinet for Dean when he spots it. A pregnancy test. He takes it out of the cabinet and arches an eyebrow at it before heading back to Seth in the kitchen.

“What’s this?” Roman tosses the pregnancy test box on the counter next to Seth’s elbow. 

Seth glances at it and then looks up at Roman. “I swear we were going to tell you.”

“When? When were you going to tell me that you’re pregnant, Seth?” Roman asks, folding his arms across his chest. 

Seth winces. “I’m not pregnant.”

Dean chooses that moment to walk into the kitchen. “Smells good. What are we having?" 

Roman stares at Seth for a moment before looking at Dean. "Him? You got Dean pregnant?”

Dean smacks Seth’s arm. “We were going to tell him together, dick!" 

"He found the pregnancy tests!” Seth defends himself, rubbing his arm.

Roman slides closer to Dean while they’re arguing, slipping a hand under Dean’s shirt to rest lightly against his belly. 

Dean squirms away from him. “Stop it! Seth already does it like a million times a day. You can’t even tell I’m pregnant, much less feel anything. The baby is a speck!”

“Come on, Dean. Just let me feel!” Roman protests, catching Dean around the waist gently when he tries to dart past him. 

Dean grumbles, but lets Roman push up his shirt and rest his hand on his belly, a look of awe in his eyes. He leans down and kisses Dean’s cheek, making the other man blush and Seth laugh at them. 

“This is definitely one of your better mishaps.” Roman says, smiling.


End file.
